1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic apparatuses and starting methods of the electronic apparatuses, and more specifically, to an electronic apparatus such as a computer used in a state where plural of the electronic apparatuses are connected and a starting method of the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case where plural electronic apparatuses such as computers are connected to the same switching power supply, if the power of each of the electronic apparatuses is simultaneously turned on, a rush current is generated.
In the related art cases, a method for shifting timings for power-on to the electronic apparatuses in order to prevent trouble with the power supply due to the rush current or generation of problems in the electronic apparatus due to voltage drop is suggested.
Here, the timings for power-on to the electronic apparatuses of the related art electronic apparatus are discussed.
FIG. 1 is a functional block diagram of a related art electronic apparatus 100.
The electronic apparatus 100 includes a power supply 110, an electronic apparatus control part 120, a power supply control part 130, a reset circuit part 140, and a backup battery 150. The power supply 110 includes a main power supply 111 and an auxiliary power supply 112. A process implemented by the electronic apparatus 100 is controlled by the electronic apparatus control part 120.
The power supply control part 130 makes the auxiliary power supply 112 work as a power supply when starting or shutting off the main power supply 111 is controlled. The reset circuit part 140 resets the electronic apparatus control part 120. The backup battery 150 holds setting information having been set in advance.
The main power supply 111 operates the electronic apparatus control part 120 and makes the electronic apparatus 100 function as an electronic apparatus. The auxiliary power supply 112 is used for controlling starting or shutting off the main power supply 111.
FIG. 2 is a timing chart for explaining timing of power-on to the electronic apparatus 100 and other electronic apparatuses in the related art case. Here, “power-on” means a state where the main power supply is started so that the electronic apparatus 100 can function as an electronic apparatus.
In the electronic apparatus 100, the power supply part 110 starts the auxiliary power supply 112 when an AC power supply is supplied from outside, so as to immediately supply the auxiliary power supply 112 to the power supply control part 130.
The power supply control part 130 outputs a main power supply control signal to the power supply part 110 so that the main power supply 111 is started after a time set in advance passes.
The reset circuit 140 is set in advance so as to reset the electronic apparatus control part 120 until the main power supply 111 is supplied. When the main power supply 111 is started and the main power supply 111 is supplied to the reset circuit part 140, a reset cancel signal for canceling this reset is output so that the reset of the electronic apparatus control part 120 is canceled.
In the related art, in a case where plural electronic apparatuses having the above-mentioned structures are connected, a different value of a time from starting the auxiliary power supply 112 to starting the main power supply 111 is set for every electronic apparatus, so that timing for power-on at each of the electronic apparatuses is shifted relative to the other electronic apparatuses.
For example, as shown in FIG. 2, a time for starting the main power supply at each of the electronic apparatus 100, the electronic apparatus 100A, and the electronic apparatus 100B is made gradually longer so that the electric power is powered-on to the electronic apparatus 100, the electronic apparatus 100A, and the electronic apparatus 100B in this order.
The following documents, in addition to the above-discussed method, pertain to the related arts.
Japanese Patent No. 3186671 describes sequentially turned-on power supply equipment which makes it possible to automatically and sequentially delay the turn-on time of a plurality of power circuits to a load and thereby make a delayed supply of power to the load, by installing a timer before a main power supply of each of these same-type power circuits, and allowing them to automatically recognize and set a timer value.
Japanese Patent No. 3267232 describes a power supply control method and power supply control device for reduction of rush current to suppress an excessive rush current which is generated by the addition of rush currents, when the power supplies of a plurality of power supply apparatuses are turned on at the same time.
However, in the above-mentioned related art cases, since timings of power-on are shifted, a difference of starting times is generated between an electronic apparatus started earlier and an electronic apparatus started later.
For example, in a system where such electronic apparatuses are operated with plural of the apparatuses being connected, operations of each of the electronic apparatuses or the entirety of the system are unstable due to the above-mentioned time difference.